


Safe

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: AU modern, Angst, Coming Out, Homosexual! Nagisa, Homosexual! Rei, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Ran Away, Romantic Friendship, neglected, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei finds Nagisa in his bed, after telling his parents a dark secret he hide away, and Rei does what he can to keep him safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

On his bed in the middle of the night was Nagisa. Rei, of course, knew this because his window was opened, the moonlight crept softly in like a criminal at night, exposing Nagisa's figure lying peacefully on the bed. The young teen with golden blond hair and magenta eyes were familiar to Rei who was shellshock at the sudden sight of someone in his bed. It wasn't strange to Nagisa, but Rei quickly closed the door behind him mutely and tiptoed toward him in the unbashful darkness with just the support of diminishing moonlight creeping away.

Rei got to the bedside, and whispered his friend's name quietly.

Nagisa woke with a start, but when he saw Rei, he smiled gently and his eyes drooped only just.

Nagisa yawned, "Hey, Rei,"

"Don't just 'Hey, Rei' me," Rei hissed a hushed tone. "What are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?

Rei gently got to his knee by the bedside and wanted an explanation. He had so many questions spurring this moment. How did he get here? Why was he here? Had Nagisa come here for a purpose or was it one of his mad as hair shenanigans?

Nagisa's magenta-colored irises fluttered soporifically—was he asleep this whole time?-and Rei noticed on his cheeks dried tear stains. He wondered how recent those were. Why was Nagisa crying? All the questions started becoming a toll for Rei, desiring answers so everything could be clear like the passing moonlight. Now the light faded off, leaving the room dark and alarming, and yet the knowledge of Nagisa's presence was somewhat mitigating.

Rei repeated the question, "Why are you in my bed...?" Rei whispered.

Nagisa didn't seem upfront to answer, but he spoke quietly.

"I came here," he whispered weakly, "because I ran away."

Rei blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dark, "...again?"

"This time I'm not going back!"

From that outburst alone, not only did Rei figured it was something terrible, but he could tell he was serious. Rei had no idea why, but he felt that questioning the source further would be too imposing. Nonetheless, how can one solve a problem if he doesn't ask the other the complication?

"Why, Nagisa?" Rei asked.

"Because..." he started, then he dreaded the sentence.

Rei waited patiently. Knowing Nagisa for most of his life he felt strange that he was talking so seriously about not going back home. What could possibly have happened in that house of his? When Rei heard nothing he assumed Nagisa couldn't say it for many reasons. It could be shame or guilt, but Rei nonetheless worried about him.

"I…can't say it," Nagisa croaked, breaking the pregnant silence.

"It's fine," Rei assured him caringly. "You don't have to say anything now. if you want, you can stay here tonight if that makes you feel be—hey, what are you doing?"

Two arms pounced to Rei and held him in a grateful hug. Rei, in return, gave him a hug as his knees started to get weaker and wanted to get in bed. But when Rei felt something wet touch his shirt cloth, he realized those were tears Nagisa shed without hesitation. Nagisa then suddenly released him; his hand slowly roamed from his shoulder blades to his hand and pulled him in like an invitation to come in.

"You do realize this is my bed," inquired Rei, and a laugh was heard from Nagisa, and then from Rei who tried to hold it so his parents wouldn't hear.

Nonetheless, Rei joined Nagisa in his bed. Covering them both, they were protected by the blanket and each other. Rei watched Nagisa's smiling face beaming silently at Rei-he still wore his glasses and forgotten to take them off-while their hands under the covers intertwined their fingers into holding hands. He didn't want to ruin this moment or to ask Nagisa any more questions out of fear of upsetting his friend, but he felt confused as to his reason why he ran away. What if his parents were searching for him right now? They could be worried sick. But then again, Nagisa claimed they had been the reason why he ran away… What could be the meaning behind that assumption?

Rei gazed in Nagisa's eyes, all soft and shiny from tears and yet carried a grateful expression that needed no words. He smiled. Rei desired touching his cheek suddenly, and that was what he did. Releasing one hand from their grasping hand holding, he lightly touched his once tear-soaked cheek and felt its burning sensation. Nagisa seemed dazed but his hand too touched his, fingertips tracing his knuckles while gazing lovingly at Rei.

Another sensation came to his subconscious: Nagisa's lips. Those slightly parted lips were ruby red and had old traces of bite marks—possibly out of nervousness, which was uncharacteristic of Nagisa—from previous days. Rei wondered if he should kiss him… What if he was appalled of that move, and run away from him? Their relationship would be disastrous; no longer able to stay in one room just because of Rei's sudden yearning for a kiss.

Pulse drubbing ferociously; Nagisa's cheek flaming in pinkness and heat, undeniable chemistry from the two who began leaning their faces closer, tips of their noses touching only just.

But before anything could happen, Nagisa pushed his face away from Rei with an alarmed look. Then it turned to realization, and then a heartbroken, almost guilty expression came alongside a pair of tears streaming ever so deftly.

Of course Rei was distressed at this and asked, "Nagisa, what's wrong-?"

"I…I shouldn't have…" Nagisa's hand lightly pulled Rei's away from his cheek, and then his whole body turned away from him. Rei stared at his back, scrunched up and hugging himself in shame.

"No, no, no," Rei cooed softly, "it's fine. I'm…I'm fine, I'm-"

"You're probably disgusted, aren't you?" said Nagisa and ended it in a humorless laugh.

Rei got up, sitting upright and leaning over Nagisa's small body. "No! No, of course not! Why would I be disgusted?"

"You…" Nagisa turned his head, looking up to Rei and whispered a silent sentence. "You're not gay, are you?"

"I…" He was speechless.

Nagisa gave a bitter smile which stung painfully in his heart. "I knew it. I should have never come here. Now you know…" Nagisa turned away and Rei just stared down at him.

Silence killed them both.

"I ran away because my parents didn't accept me."

Rei was about to reach his hand over to Nagisa's, but he pulled himself away further to the edge of the bed. He waited, and then heard him talk again.

"I told them an hour ago," he explained, "and when they heard their only son was gay… It was so horrible. I couldn't do anything but wither like some kid. So I ran to my room, locked the door and just jumped out the window and ran for whoever would let me in. The first person I went was you…"

"Then…how did you manage to open my window?"

"Oh, I kinda…I think I honestly broke it…" Crap, Rei thought, how am I going to explain it to mom? 

"That's fine; I'll figure it out tomorrow… Will you be here tomorrow?" Rei asked, biting his bottom lip out of worry.

When Nagisa never answered, Rei lowered himself and lay by his side. Without hesitation he pulled an arm over Nagisa's body and at first he tried pulling away but when it proved fruitless, Nagisa allowed his arm to hold him tight.

"I don't know..." he said. Nagisa's voice began to choke slightly.

"...can you?" Rei whispered in Nagisa's ear.

Silence emerging fearfully until Nagisa turned his body around and faced Rei, staring into his purple eyes. "Can I? You won't be grossed out by me, now that I know I'm gay?"

"No…no, of course not," he murmured in his ear with care. "I love you too much to let you go."

Nagisa immediately turned his head, a shocked and a clear relived expression was seen on his face. Rei smiled. Nagisa seemed ready to cry, but this time he slowly smiled, too, and wept with care and happiness. His body shifted and cuddled next to Rei's warm body, unafraid and truly joyous.

"…thank you…" said Nagisa, too emotional for words.

"Don't worry," he said, leaning to his forehead and paused to say, "I'll keep you safe." Rei gave a small, meaningful kiss. Then, with his lips, he felt a sensational heat on his forehead. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…why?" Nagisa asked, confused.

Rei took a hand to his forehead and felt a tad feeling of heat blazing on his palm. "Nagisa, you're on fire!"

But within a few seconds, he came to realize it was not a fever—Nagisa's whole face was slightly red, almost fuming red!—but only his flushing face of what could be shyness. How uncharacteristic of Nagisa, Rei thought nostalgically, remembering the days of his goofy, teasing self-years previously. Out of nowhere, Rei began to laugh whole-heartedly while Nagisa started hissing how Rei was such a jerk, but also laughed along. They forgotten about the night, the fight Nagisa had with his parents, the fact that it was past midnight and Rei' parents might be alarmed of the out of placed laughing, but neither cared.

"Hey, Nagisa?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be ashamed of yourself," he said, smiling. "Be proud. I'm here for you, no matter what." Once again, he leaned his lips forward to kiss his forehead.

But Nagisa had other plans. He moved his face quickly and instead of kissing his forehead, Rei gave a large smooch on Nagisa's lips. Rei was surprised at first, but his lips softened with time... The next thing they knew, the two fell asleep in each others arms, feeling security and safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! :)


End file.
